


【授权翻译】无需温柔【原标题：Do Not Go Gentle】

by johnnyvenn



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, But maybe shipfic?, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Hallucinations, Infidelity, M/M, Nonlinear Narrative, Probably Inaccurate Mafia Lingo, Some bits of book canon, Yuletide 2018, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 译文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyvenn/pseuds/johnnyvenn
Summary: “他也是你的兄弟了，”桑尼环着一个瘦弱的、愤怒的爱尔兰小孩的肩膀说道。迈克尔不知道他是否会再次陷入孤独。故事发生在教父2之后，也有部分教父1以及原著中的内容。
Relationships: Michael Corleone/Tom Hagen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	【授权翻译】无需温柔【原标题：Do Not Go Gentle】

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do Not Go Gentle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385003) by [asuralucier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/pseuds/asuralucier). 



> For asuralucier  
> A translation of Do Not Go Gentle by asuralucier  
> 【放ao3上来纪念下自己第一次冲动翻译】  
> 【无语，在电脑上编辑了半天手机上打开发现分段又没了，再整一遍分好段的】

_“他也是你的兄弟了，”桑尼环着一个瘦弱的、愤怒的爱尔兰小孩的肩膀说道。_

_这个孩子的愤怒让迈克尔感到陌生，他那时才五岁，愤怒对他来说是遥不可及的事，只是偶尔会随着他的父亲来到家中。那种愤怒永远搁置在门外，等着他的父亲——教父——第二天早上把它扛在肩上。事实上教父与愤怒相处得很好，所有的情感都深深埋藏在教父的骨血之中，然后在或轻快或恼怒的散步时与体内的乳酸融合。老头子与愤怒相处极佳，以至于它从来不会显在他的脸上。_

_那个瘦骨如柴的爱尔兰小孩气得浑身发抖。迈克尔想，这种感觉正试着在他骨子里扎根，但或许没有那么深刻。这孩子不像他的亲哥桑尼那样又高又壮，但他也挺结实，站起来和桑尼一样高。_

_“为什么他非得和我一起睡？”迈克尔抗议，“你的房间比我的大多了！” “我在沙发上就好，谢谢，”瘦弱的爱尔兰小孩说道，好像他对挑起兄弟间的斗争很警惕，就像真正的兄弟那样。_

_“胡说，”他们的妈妈说。“麦克的房间里有床垫，汤姆你就在那睡。”_

_“可是，他眼睛怎么了？”迈克尔盯着汤姆脑袋上高高鼓起的右眼。还有些东西从那只眼睛往外流，但是汤姆看上去就像没事人似的。_

_“我们明天一早就带你去趟医院，”他的妈妈对汤姆说。“行了麦克快走吧，快去。”她跟扫地似的把迈克尔轰走，迈克尔不情不愿地带着汤姆回他那靠近厨房的房间。_

* *

迈克尔睡不着。他的手抖得厉害，那种抖动连猛灌烈酒都无济于事。卧房里的迈克尔显得有些孤单，尽管汤姆也在，他躺在迈克尔床边的地板上。连续四个晚上，汤姆打电话给他的妻子特瑞萨，告诉她他工作到很晚。但实际上他躺在迈克尔卧室的地板上，双手交叉在一起，像是在祈祷。

“汤姆，我觉得我病了，”迈克尔说，“最开始是头疼，现在哪都疼，你知道吗？每回我撒尿的时候后脑勺就开始刺痛，然后它四处扩散，填满了我的肺部，遮蔽了我的眼睛。”

作为律师，汤姆什么都不需要说。但是作为迈克尔的哥哥，那可就有的说了。也许迈克尔这个时候听不得那些陈词滥调，或者从没听进去过。迈克尔聪敏机智，陈词滥调对他是种侮辱。“……你必须这么做，麦克。那种行为不能没有回应，而你回应了。你没做——做错。”汤姆想，后半句软弱无力的陈词滥调本可以吞下，但是四晚上睡在地板上让隐隐作痛的脊椎提醒着他，他已经不再是个年轻人了。

迈克尔笑了笑，“谢了，汤姆，他也是这么说的。”

“谁？”

“弗雷多，”迈克尔说。“在你睡着的时候，他来看我。”

汤姆在地板上翻了个身，肚子朝下，结果戳的肾脏难受。他放弃了，站起身来，靠在迈克尔床边。

“你觉得我疯了，”迈克尔说，“你觉得我应该在你处理家族事务的时候花时间去悲伤，去默哀。你知道我足够信任你。”

“……麦克，我不会说你疯了。”

“你也能看见他吗？”

汤姆叹了口气：“不能。”

“因为你没有下令杀他，而我他妈甚至没有勇气亲自做这件事。我不敢看着他的眼睛说，弗雷多，你他妈背叛了整个家族！你要是冲着我来，我还可以不计较！但你破坏的是我的家庭还有你自己的！你这个混蛋！”

* *

_迈克尔被吵醒了。一阵奇怪的、马啸似的嘶声，从房间另一头传来。汤姆把床垫拖到那里，这样床垫就正好放在门边，挡着任何可能从走廊渗透进来的光线。_

_“……汤姆？”_

_“我睡着了”有人回答。_

* *

汤姆•哈根从纽约大学的法学院毕业的时候，穿了一身崭新的西服。他的谈吐也优雅了，说话的时候动不动就往外飙拉丁语，但不是“自吹自擂”（原文拉丁语braggadocious）那种。这是他跟迈克尔私下里常用的词之一，那时迈克尔正准备达特茅斯大学的入学论文。跟汤姆一样，迈克尔在学法还是从政之间犹豫不决。

“麦克，你不会喜欢法律的，”汤姆说。

“为什么？”

“法律有点扯淡，你不是讨厌扯淡？”

“你是个律师，”迈克尔嚼着铅笔头说。

“我也不喜欢扯淡，”汤姆点头，“但我更喜欢钱。你知道教父怎么跟我说的嘛，他说律师拿的钱比持枪歹徒从银行里抢的还多。”

最近一段时间，“教父”这个绰号才开始在迈克尔心里有了真正的意义，不仅仅是小时候以为的——父亲在乎家庭所以把愤怒搁置在家门口这个概念。总有陌生男人来找他的父亲，有时候也有女人。在桑尼婚礼上，人们出乎意料地排起了队，妈妈也说了些关于西西里人做事风格的话。

“我觉得政治更扯淡，”迈克尔说，“我没说错吧。”

汤姆觉得，迈克尔和他的兄弟们不一样。桑尼长得健壮有力，有传言说桑尼的妻子不敢跟他同床，因为她会被他的大鸡巴刺穿，好几天缓不过劲来。弗雷多则完全相反，说话轻声细语的，身形瘦小。他甚至开始秃顶了，虽然本人并不介意。

“你老爸做的很多事都跟政治有关，”汤姆说，“麦克，从政对你好处多多，你可以在华盛顿拥有豪宅，参加上流晚宴，另外所有的姑娘都对你青眼有加。”

“法律不行吗？”

汤姆耸了耸肩，“其实，它本来可以的。”

在汤姆笔挺的西装下，迈克尔看到了许多不同的东西。有回他盯着这个男人看的时候，发现他竟然戴袖扣——还是美国国旗的袖扣。汤姆是个英俊的男人，有着温暖、慷慨的德裔-爱尔兰血统，而不是热情、张扬的意大利血统。他现在西西里语说得很流利了，事实上如果迈克尔好好想一想，汤姆的西西里语比他的好多了，他应该感到羞愧。

“那为什么政治能得到这些?”迈克尔问。他声音里包含着另一种意味，他提出了一个问题，却和政治无关。“我会学政治。就像你学的那些。”

汤姆用火柴点燃了一支香烟。当火柴摩擦砂纸时，发出了一种格外舒心的嘶嘶声。

“别，麦克。你最好学会套近乎什么的。你的血液里流着西西里人的热情好客，你甚至跟你老妈越来越像。华盛顿会为你倾倒。”

“这算是捧我？”

“嗯，没错。”汤姆脱口而出。迈克尔倾身想要衔取汤姆嘴边的香烟，被他一把捉住下巴；太轻易了。汤姆提醒自己，此时此刻或许迈克尔故意束手就擒，但并非真有此意，所以汤姆也不想毁了这个游戏。他让迈克叼走了那支香烟然后拉开距离，“这就是有人夸你时你的反应？你突然就饥渴得跟什么似的。”

“我谁都不像”，迈克尔说，他感到尼古丁填充了他的肺部，发出了喜悦的叹息。香烟的滤嘴被汤姆的口水微微打湿，“或许我只是想抽根烟罢了。”他这摸样确实能迷住一帮小姑娘，多数是些被迈克尔礼貌的举止迷得尖叫兴奋的好女孩，尽管他谦谦君子的面具之下，也有瞬间顽劣暴怒的时刻。这种事其实有点无聊，类似在游乐场里，你排队的时候还挺激动，但总是有座位就没那么有趣了。迈克尔觉得他对任何事情都不饥渴，不过他也可能确实饥渴难耐。

* *

“不管怎么说，你做了一件正确的事”，弗雷多那支离破碎的脑袋对着迈克尔说。他听起来像汤姆。

“我做了一件对家族不利的事，不是吗？你必然做出反击，麦奇。我是你哥哥，但从来没觉得自己是你们当中的一个。”

“你当然是我们兄弟中的一个，弗雷多。你只是犯了个错，一个很他妈操蛋的错误。但是你知道吗？我自己也犯了一个很操蛋的错误。我就应该亲自射穿你的头，干净利落。奈里的活不怎么样对吧？没有直视你的脸，没有给你辩白的机会，你也没有像个我不信任的婊子那样冲我撒泼。”迈克尔伸手去拿床边的空玻璃杯。杯子里空空如也，他拿在手里掂量着。

“弗雷多，曾经我他妈真相信你。那些乱七八糟的事，你他妈的不应该当成私人恩怨。”

弗雷多朝他笑了笑，或者说努力凑出一个笑容，迈克尔觉得有胃酸涌上喉咙。“麦克，这就是家族啊。永远都是私人恩怨。汤姆一直在地板上睡觉吗？”

弗雷多破碎的头飘向汤姆，他已经半撑着坐着睡着了。即便在睡梦中他也皱着眉头，在他眉毛中间留下一道深深的痕迹。

“你要做什么？”

“想想看他的头上出现一个洞怎么样？”弗雷多说，“砰！邦！你说他流出来的爱尔兰脑浆会是冰凉的吗？奈里击中我的时候我觉得非常温暖。我感觉就像在沙滩而不是在冰水里钓鱼，真不错，我还能点一杯菠萝鸡尾酒，尽管那是娘们的饮料。”

“离他远点，弗雷多。”迈克尔说，“滚开！”

“我不知道你在说什么，”弗雷多说。“我本来就不在这。”

* *

在康妮的婚礼上，当桑尼和伴娘露西在一起，用他的大鸡巴“拜访”她的时候，迈克尔正坐在汤姆的办公桌上。汤姆在他面前跪下，解开他的皮带，非常利索地掏出他的勃起，好像他意识到在这当中是有一种秩序的，这当然违反了规定，在婚礼上必须举止礼貌，遵守西西里人的礼仪。

汤姆把迈克尔含进嘴里，迈克尔闭上了双眼，沉浸在漫长而奢侈的吮吸中，享受着慷慨与馈赠，跟婚姻的甜美精神如出一辙。

“你女朋友叫什么呀?”汤姆问。

“哦，老天。你非得这时候问我?上帝啊，好吧。”

他们这个时候干起来，因为迈克尔剪裁得体的军装就像汤姆那身新西服一样充满诱惑。这是一个专门为某人量身定制的暗号。其实汤姆已经知道迈克尔女朋友的名字了，他甚至派了些男孩去新罕布什尔州的汉诺威，跟着迈克尔和上帝保佑的凯•亚当斯拍了些照片，凯出身良好（也就是说她家是一个优秀、正派、标准的基督家庭），来自恩菲尔德附近的一个小镇，但是亚当家不想成为爱尔兰人或德裔爱尔兰人或别的什么。他们只想成为正宗美国人。她爹亚当斯先生，是当地浸信会的牧师。凯•亚当斯不怎么爱吃意大利面，但她喜欢用手吃汉堡，而且并不是每一口咬下去都擦嘴。她有张匀称的、少女般的嘴以及一口漂亮的美式大白牙。

“她的名字”，迈克尔说着，心里希望汤姆把他的嘴用在正经事上，而不是巴拉巴拉说个没完。然后迈克尔非常诱人地嘟起嘴巴，“叫凯•亚当斯。我想起来了，有点像汤姆•哈根。”

“闭嘴。”汤姆说，用手加快速度上下抚摸着迈克尔阴茎上的筋络，然后把它放回自己的嘴里，好让这孩子说不出别的话来。迈克尔不说话了，但是他的呼吸加重，甜美地呻吟着，随即他的双手紧紧抓住汤姆的头发，射进了他的嘴里。汤姆的鼻子被浓郁的麝香味填满，口中一股咸咸的滋味。

过后，迈克尔俯下身亲吻汤姆，舌头探进嘴中品尝黏糊糊的液体。迈克尔把汤姆推靠在门框上，门把手陷进汤姆昂贵的西服里，西服也给糟蹋了。在这个诡异的情境中，汤姆意识到一个压倒性的事实——迈克尔是个深藏不露的男人。他不爱炫耀，也不爱吹牛，他爱接吻时把汤姆紧紧地圈在怀里，汤姆也紧紧地搂着他的脖子。

迈克尔那只空闲的手正专注于汤姆漂亮的裤子，他用力往下拖拽为的就是毁了这条好看的裤子，让它像意大利羊毛那样缠绕在汤姆膝盖上。

“看着我”，迈克尔发令，听上去像极了教父，那声音中的权威和信念是那么坚定不移，从父亲传到儿子，“这里只有我，汤姆。”

汤姆从迈克尔的肩膀上抬起头，看向他说：“我在看着你，从来都是。”

“你监视我和凯，对吗？”迈克尔说。

“没错。”汤姆承认。此刻在迈克尔面前他没有办法是任何人。“你的凯•亚当斯是个好女孩，或许会把你的鸡巴据为己有。”

“是啊，她确实不错。比桑尼的妞们强多了，我挑选的时候很谨慎。”

“没错”汤姆喘着粗气，射得迈克尔满手都是，“没错，没错，没错。”

* *

_“我说过我睡着了”，汤姆的眼睛在黑暗中大张着，闪闪发光。_

_“人只有醒着的时候才说话”，迈克尔反驳道，搜刮着一个五岁男孩所知道的一切知识，“要不然你就是疯了”。_

_“我没疯。”汤姆说。_

_“我知道”，迈克尔说，“所以你肯定是醒着的嘛。话说，你爸妈呢？”_

_“死了。大概。”_

_“我爸妈还活着”，迈克尔在床垫上挪了挪，调了个舒服的姿势，他盯着汤姆那背心下清晰可见的脊骨。“所以现在一切都好好的啦。”_

* *

一个玻璃杯摔得粉碎，汤姆猛然惊醒，玻璃碎片就在自己脑袋附近。过了好一会，汤姆才意识到他这是睡在迈克尔卧室的地板上。他的脖子一阵刺痛，而迈克尔在床上，喘着粗气。

“妈的！汤姆我很抱歉。”

“不用”，汤姆戏谑地说，“关键是你没中。”

“我必须得做点什么”，迈克尔说，“他刚刚要伤害你。”

“弗雷多？”汤姆本来想问是谁，但何必要问一个他已经知道答案的问题?他不喜欢浪费时间，就跟不喜欢扯淡一样，“他刚才要干什么？”

“轰掉你的脑袋。邦。砰。”

汤姆强忍睡意，站起身来，坐到迈克尔床上。他摸向迈克尔的手，冷的跟冰块似的。他紧紧地握了握他的手，然后松开。迈克尔往里挪了挪，给汤姆留出空，汤姆没多想就钻进被窝，与迈克尔合盖一床被子。床垫和被子之间没有一丁点温度。好像西西里岛的灿烂阳光已经从迈克尔的身体中消失殆尽，留下的这具躯壳能顺理成章地做出兄弟残杀这种事。汤姆想说些关于法律的俏皮话，想逗迈克尔一笑。类似他以前步入法庭时说的：庭上，我代表被告申诉他的理由是完全正当的。

“弗雷多枪法一直很烂”，汤姆说，“我应该能躲过。”

“上帝啊。”

“迈克尔，你真该睡点觉。你知道我不能一直在这盯着，我得回家看特瑞萨。别的不说，你再这样要把康妮弄疯了。”

迈克尔对汤姆离开此地的迫切需求不置可否。汤姆知道迈克尔喜欢特瑞萨，但也仅仅是因为她是个坚定、快乐的好姑娘；当她抽抽搭搭哭泣的时候，比如有次她坚信汤姆死了，他就没那么喜欢她了。她也是汤姆孩子们的好母亲。特瑞萨有点像曾经的凯•亚当斯，她身上沾染了柯里昂的影子，再也不是以前的她了。比冠以夫姓更糟糕的是，柯里昂三个字不仅是位于旧式国家中部地区小村庄的名字，还以一种怪异的狡猾的方式蔓延在新式国家女孩的皮肉之上。汤姆好奇迈克尔有没有思念过亲爱的凯•亚当斯。答案是，想过的可能性非常大，这让汤姆更不愿问出口。

“康妮不懂，”迈克尔说，“她总是为弗雷多惋惜，当然我们都会，但因为她是妹妹，所以她告诉了他。她恨我。”

汤姆反复斟酌即将说出口的话，“她也知道弗雷多做了什么，以及那是多么不可饶恕。你也确实原谅了他，不是吗？这可不是我说的。”

康妮不得不原谅迈克尔，这不是第一次了，但是桑尼和卡洛那事已经过去很久了，现在提起来意义不大。

“是啊，不是你说的”，迈克尔翻过身来面对着汤姆。“我也不傻，知道你话里有话，军师。你就跟个心理医生似的，暗示我这些都是我的幻觉。”

汤姆盯着迈克尔，“心理学更扯淡。要是照他们说的，每个人都是神经病。”

这把迈克尔逗笑了。

“我爸妈也在我脑子里呢，”汤姆认真道，“我觉得当教父对我说永远不要忘记他们的时候，给我施加了诅咒。这是一种古老的西西里诅咒，当你认为你终于摆脱它的时候，它就会扬起它丑陋的头。”

“那你是怎么入睡的呢？”

“睡不好。”

迈克尔贴得很近，温暖的呼吸吹拂到汤姆的脖子上。“你明天就回特瑞萨那里吧”，他说，好像换了个人似的；这就是汤姆最喜欢这个男人的地方，他总是能从任何地方汲取能量，如同从井中取水。“但你不必现在就走。”

汤姆闭上双眼，缓缓躺平，“当然，我不必现在就走。”


End file.
